Winters Flame
by bloodytourment
Summary: A flame of love in dead winter. But what happens when Inuyasha is purposly trying to turn Kagome on? Will Kagome catch on? Will there love finally be known? Or will there just be one pissed off Kagome? Find out in this romance with humor kagXInu pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha! Unfortunately, but of course. But Rumiko Takahashi does.

Winters Flame

Chapter 1: Time will tell

There he was. Beautiful silver hair cascading down his rippled body covered in sweat. He stood shirtless with a pair of loose but waist fitted jeans on. In a swift fluid motion he brought his arms down and cut the wood with one swipe of the axe. He brought his tanned arm up to his forehead and whipped the sweat off.

He was definitely strong, not to buff and big, but strong muscled. It was nearing the end of fall now and he had been cutting wood all day. So that in the mist of winters dead frozen tracks, he could have that warmth. That blazing fire that kept him alive and warm.

There would be to. A little spark of fire, That grew into a flame. Yet, little to his knowledge, this fire would grow deep inside of him. Grow so large so fierce, it could only be known as love. A deep passionate love. Waiting to come out like a shy child.

"Inuyasha!" He looked up from cutting the next piece of wood to where he heard his name being called. There at the top of the shrines steps stood Kagome. The girl he lived with. Kagome Higurashi. She had raven colored hair a little longer then shoudler length; Big chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful creamy white colored skin. She was definatley a site to see. She was no less then an angel, an angel of beauty.

She started down the steps toward him. He put down the axe and grabbed his shirt off a nearby log. He threw it over his shoulder and headed towards her.

Kagome stared out the window. Watching Inuyasha cut up wood for the fire place for the soon to be Winter. 'He has enough fire wood to last us the whole winter.' She mused over. 'He has been out there all day.' She decided that she would make some hot tea and an extra special dinner for him. So she put on the tea and got to work on dinner. She hustled about the kitchen taking out various pots and pans and such. This quiet time only rendered her mind to wander.

Then she got to thinking about everything that has happened just in the last past year. Poor Grandpa had died just last winter of old age. He was buried in the small cemetery in the corner of the property, Then Mom dieing not 2 months after he did when cervical cancer took her precious life away. She was buried next to Grandpa. 'Joubutsu.' Then Souta had left for college. But stops in as much as possible to see how I'm doing and to pay his respects to Mom and Grandpa's grave.  
Then Inuyasha showed up about 3 months ago; A hanyou, a half demon, who was badly injured and fell in my front yard, The bloody crimson staining his beautiful white, silvery hair. He had gotten into a fight with a wolf demon, whom of which I now presume dead. But at least he fell into my hands. Being of some help since, I, myself, am a priestess. Well, still in training of course, but never the less of some help to him.  
I tended to his wounds which healed rather quickly, even for a half demon; I offered him a place to stay. I was so lonely and rather liked having someone to talk to, Even if his answers usually just consisted of 'keh's.' But in the midst of it all he ended up staying. He was so handsome. No, scratch that, gorgeous. There was just no other way to say it. It was like his hair was made of a fine silk, the color of fresh, untainted snow, untouched by any thing mortal. Then those cute dog ears. I would often catch myself staring in a dream like state on how soft they felt...and I wonder, if I could just...just...touch them... When I did touch them though, he would get really aggravated and throw my hands off him, Yelling at me that I'm not his or any ones pet for that matter. I bet he secretly likes it! Then there was his body. 'Damn.' I wouldn't know how to tell you how, how, alluring it is. I mean...Wow! But then there are his eyes, those beautiful, untamed, fiery, golden eyes. A girl could really get lost in those eyes... Every time I look into his golden orbs I feel my heart rate quicken, my pulse beat faster. Then I'm lost, Lost in the depths of his look.

I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing thinking of Inuyasha like that. Wait, what was I thinking! It's not like I liked him or any thing!

At that time a loud screech was heard shaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see that the tea was peculated and I turned off the stove. 'Well dinner is ready so I better go get Inuyasha.'

I opened the front door, walked over to the top of the shrine steps and called to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped mid axe swing and looked up to me. Only to be looking dead into his piercing stare. When I felt my heart beat go up a notch, I headed down the steps towards him. I saw him grab his shirt off a log and swing it over his shoulder and head towards me, meeting me halfway.

"Uhh, you've been working so hard, I made dinner and some tea if your hungry. And thank you for all the cut wood, I appreciate it."

"Keh. It was nothin,' Real easy stuff. I can't believe you people even call that work."

"Hey, what do you mean 'you people'!" Her anger rose and her fists clenched.

"You heard me! You mortals! What did you think I was talking about? He snapped back. At that time he saw her aura grow and he flinched. 'Uh oh.' He thought. 'Now im in for it..' He took a step back as a single sweat drop of fear flowed down his face.

"That's IT!" Her eyebrow started to twitch and her nails cut crescent moon shapes into her palm.

"What's your deal all the time? All I was trying to do was be nice and compliment you, but you have to turn everything into a fight don't you! Humph!" She turned on a heal and stormed off.

"Hey! You can't just walk away!" He yelled after her; Once again rising in anger and utter confusion. 'Why did she get so mad over nothing? I didn't even do anything wrong!'

"You just watch me!" She retorted.

He crossed his arms over his chest, Her smell drifting sweetly in the wind. Yeah, she was definitely angry. But he couldn't help but secretly like the cute little flush of anger that rose on her cheeks every time he pissed her off.

(A/n) Yay! My first chapter of my first fanfic that I've ever written! Give me reviews plz! It's probably not the best buuuttt hey, what can you do? Well hope you liked and enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N) I just want to say Thank you to all the people who gave me reviews...soo...THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. And im glad that you guys like it so far...hopefully I don't ruin it..lol Well in this chapter we are going to see more of the rating. So take caution. It is rated for sexual content and language. p.s. no I have never seen 'To win a date with tod hamilton'...but now i want to!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winters Flame

Chapter 2: whats it mean?

"Inu...Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned out in pure ecstasy as a wave of desire and lust flowed over her body. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whisperd. He couldn't think straight, couldn't breath. His desires over taking his body and mind. Trying to stay in control, he had just managed to strip her of her shirt. He slid his tongue down the valley between her breast while giving her little chaste kisses. Kissing her upon her neck, working his way up. Mean while riding himself of his clothes. Her lust for him was growing, he could smell it. His sensitive nose was picking up on her sweet scent. The scent of her desire, rising. And gods was it a turn on. Nuzzling, and licking as Heat, and sweat combined. Little gasps and moans were heard throughout the room. His member aching for entrance. He bite into her soft flesh, drawing a slight amount of blood while she screamed into the night. He had to have her. Now. He brought down his clawed hand and proceeded to tear away at her skirt and panties. Shredding them then throwing them aside to be forgotten. He started to grind against her and...

Inuyasha shot up. Panting and short of breath. Covered in a cold sweat. 'It...it was just...just a dream.' He looked at the palms of his hands, then brought one up to his forhead to wipe away the sweat. 'But, what was that about? How come I had a dream like that?' He swong his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge of it. 'Why...why was I dreaming like that, about...about, Kagome?' He stood up and walked to his mirror,looking at himself in it, he took note on how flushed his cheeks were. He strood over to his dresser and pulled out a leather strap. His bangs were sticking to his forhead and his hair slightly wet from the cold sweat. He pulled his hair back in a low ponytail at the base of his head.

He took a glance back towards his bed at the alarm clock. 3:32 am. His window was open and the moonlight was shinning through. He walked over to the opened window. A cool breeze was coming through it and it felt good. The soft noise of the crickets and the slight rustle of the trees from the wind was soothing. He inhaled deeply. Taking in the crisp nights air. He loved the outside. The over whelming feeling of being free running through the forest. Like the wind he was. Wild, untamed by anyone. Running and leaping into and out of the trees. The wind blowing through his long hair, moving wildly behind him. He was fierce when doing so, like an untamed beast running through the woods madly with no direction. Just feeling.

He sighed. Then pulled his arms above his head for a well deserved stretch.

He slipped out of his room towards the kitchen. His throat was dry so he figured he would get something to drink. The beautiful cherry colored hardware floor was cold, but felt good against his bare feet.

He headed down the empty hallway and reached the kitchen. It was dark, yes. But his half demoned eyes gave him somewhat of an advantage. Or, so he thought.

He went to the fridge opening it as a burst of light made way, making him squint against it. His eyes adjusted to the newly opened fridge light and he stuck his head in and nosed around for something to drink.

"Inuyasha?"

BAAM! The fridge rocked slightly. "OUCCHHH! DAMN IT!" He grabbed the top of his head as he whipped around. He saw Kagome sitting at the dining table in the dark room with a mug in her hand.

"What in the HELL are you trying to do? Send me to an early grave?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and I thought I would have a cup of tea. You? What's your story? How come your awake?"

Then he rememberd why he was awake, what it was that awoke him with a very arroused and confused start. It was the dream, about...Kagome. And at that moment all the images of his dream, flowed back to him like a steady river. In a stream, a sequence. Then he felt the burning heat rise on his cheeks as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-It was nothing...J-Just a bad dream!" He said while turning his head to the side and putting his nose in the air in a very pronounced way.

"you had a bad dream? Anything you wanna talk about?" She said with a look of concern on her face.

"THAT! Is NONE of YOUR buisness!" He yelled.

"GEEZZZ! Fine! I was just trying to be nice!"

"keh..."

She gave an exaggerated sigh. Then looked up at him as he walked towards her, to the table to sit down. She looked at him up and down, and lingered a little longer on his well built, tanned, chest and blue boxers... Wait! What? Boxers? She had never seen a man in boxers befor! exspecially one walking around her house! Desire spiked and her face heated.

Taking in a breath of air, the smell of desire hit him hard. He looked over to kagome to see her blushing. He followed her eyes and noticed where she was looking. He was still in his boxers? He had left his room without thinking to put on some clothes. Well, atleast it was a good thing that he didn't sleep last night like he normally does...without ANY clothes. Hastily he sat down, a slight blush apon his cheeks as well.

"W-Would you like a cup of tea?" Kagome fumbled out while standing up. Without waiting for an answer she went about making him some tea. Inuyasha sat there watching her. The way she was biting her bottom lip (he realized she only did that when she was in thought or nervous), how delicate and fluent her hands moved, they way her hips swayed, how creamy her thighs looked, how great her ass looked in those...'Stop! Why am I thinking like this!' When she was done she sat the cup infront of him then took a seat herself.

They sat this way, in an uneasy, slightly uncomfortable silence for about... 5 minutes.

Suddenly Kagome stood up.

"well, it is pretty late. I think i'll head off to bed now."

"Yeah, me to." He said with a little yawn at the end of his sentence also standing up.

Kagome took up Inuyasha's cup and sat it in the sink.

"Well, Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night, oh and uh..thanks for the tea." Kagome gave a little smile.

"Of course, your welcome." Then she headed off to her room on the other side of the house.

Inuyasha watched her slip into the darkness, then full of exhaustion, hunched slightly as he dragged himself back to his room. Upon reaching his room, he went straight to his bed and layed down on his back, with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, with thoughts of Kagome in his head.

Then it hit him, hard, like a ton of rocks were just dropped on top of his head. 'D-did I smell the scent of Kagomes... desire? Was it just my imagination? Did my nose trick me because of that dream I had? No... Her desire did go up. My nose would never play tricks on me. would it? She was even blushing! Blushing at me in m-my boxers!'

His thoughts were running a mile a minute.

'No...I did. I-I... t-turned Kagome on.' This one thought alone stayed in his head as he ran over it over and over again. Churning through each possiblity and angle there was to go about it.

Then at that moment, a smile, a smirk, no, a cocky ass grin spread across his face. 'Well, well, looks like I turn Kagome on now, hmm? This will certaintly prove to be entertaining.'

He rolled over on his side smiling, as sleep slowly took over his body and he fell into yet, onther dream of him and Kagome...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rustling of sheets was all that was heard. That and soft little sighs coming from the young women Kagome. She was restless and just couldn't sleep. It was 4:06am and she needed some sleep. But the thoughts of half an hour ago just wouldn't leave her mind. All she could think about was Inuyasha. So she lay on her bed tossing and turning giving little sighs of annoyance.

'Gezz he has such a nice body...I just wanna..Whoa! Better not go that far! Why am I thinking this way about him any ways? And those weird dreams..'

oDREAM FLASHBACKo

huff, huff, huff panting kagome ran. Ran hard and fast through the forest. In no particular direction. She just ran, through the trees, tall grass, little ditches, then more forest, till she ran into a clearing. She stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked around. There in the center of the field stood Inuyasha. The light breeze blowing his hair slightly in the wind. They would stare at each other for a moment or two befor he would step towards her and whisper her name into the wind.

"kagome..."

She edged toward him making her way across the open field area. Each step a step closer to him. They met mid-way. He looked down to her and gave a little smile.

"kagome..."

He was just beautiful, his silver hair was glistening in the pale moonlight. The low breeze blew once again swirling around them.

He took onther step towards her, leaving no space between them while he just embraced her. Kagome layed her head on his chest and spoke his name.

"Oh Inuyasha."

He moved back a little bit and looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes once again. He leaned down towards her. She leaned up. They met in a sweet kiss. Inuyasha tilted his head deepening the kiss. Giving her a little lick on her lipsasking for entrance. She opened up her mouth to him and their tongues met. The kiss was hot and had longing. The kiss progressed with more of a want, no a need. It became so passionate they couldn't take it any longer. She pressed her body against his and he gave a small moan. He picked her up and layed her down. Taking off his kimono top. Then dipping down and kissing her neck. Sucking and licking her neck.

oEND DREAM FLASHBACKo

'sigh. And im always waking up around then.' Kagome closed her eyes and rolled on her side. Her eyes heavy she closed them and pulled the blankets up to her neck. Now in high hopes she would get to finish her dream, she fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N) Hey! Hope you liked it! I didn't ruin it from the first chapter did I? PLEASE Review for me! Tell me what you think, I will greatly appreaciate it! Thank you!

ooooooooooooo is like a new scene, a new POV, a brake...you get the picture


	3. Chapter 3

Winters Flame

(a/n Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed! It really makes my day! I hope im not screwing it up as I go lol. Enjoy! Chapter 3 fun and games...hmm dont you wonder what I mean by that now? -wink-)

Winters flame

chapter 3: fun and games

The cold, crisp, morning air slapped him in the face as he drew in a cold breath of fresh air. The weather man stating that a blizzard was rolling in and should be here either by tonight or the next morning.

Inuyasha took a step outside with his blood red, fire rat kimono on, with his Tetsuiga at his side. Man, did he ever love to wear his kimono. He didn't usually wear it, but he always felt right in it. His mother had given it to him and never he thought, could he charish something more. His very useful sword, Tetsuiga was there for obvious reasons. Defending himself and keeping his rampaging, bloodlusting side locked away.

Demon blood pumped in his veins and this sword saved him (and others) on several occasions. Though he couldn't say that much for that disgusting, mangy wolf Koga. Koga was a wolf demon, and a leader of some punk ass gang in the city. Taunting him day after day for a few months, befor they took it to far and killed and rapped his mother. That set it off. That side he tried to keep locked away came out with a burst of haterd and demise. Took a long ass time to figure out who did it and then hunt them down. 2 years to be exact, 'till he realized it was Koga. It was a bloody battle, well mainly for Koga's part. Inuyasha slaughterd his whole gang and nearly killed himself in the fight with Koga. 'Course with Inuyasha as the victor. But then, that's when he fell into Kagome's arms, or rather, yard.

She helped nurse me back, which of course didn't take as long as it would have for a human. Somenights I caught myself up thinking about Kagome. And it seemed that everytime I felt down or alone, she was there, there to make me smile, laugh, to mend to my emotional and physical wounds. When I was better, and the day I was going to head out into the world again, she asked me a question. One so simple yet, so complicating at once. 'Inuyasha, would you stay here with me?' When those words escaped Kagome's mouth I was shocked. (To say the least.) How could someone want me to stay with them? Well, that was about 3 months ago, and here I stand. Still with her, I guess I felt... compelled to stay there. Like, I needed to be there, like, I BELONGED here with her.

A snow flake floated down in front of his face as he watched it fall. It began snowing and Inuyasha set out to the city. Jumps and large leaps as he bound from tree to tree. He was on his way to the city to buy a couple things for Kagome. Some candles, a few items and such in case the blizzard got to bad. We only needed a few things tho we were pretty much stocked already... I mean we had enough food to last us the winter and then some! Must be a women thing I guess. Sesh, Women...

'Speaking of women'... Inuyasha thought as his mouth turned upward into a cocky grin. 'Let's play a game Kagome, How Many Times Can I Get Kagomes Scent to Rise?' He chuckled mischeviously. His cocky grin never leaving his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early in the morning and Kagome had awoke Inuyasha to get her a couple things from the store. She watched the weather and heard the blizzard was finally coming. Inuyasha didn't seem to happy about running her errands. Oh well, she was making him breakfast to make up for it. She looked at the clock on the wall. Inuyasha had been gone for about an hour now, what's taking him so long? You'd think a demon would be quicker to go to the store, men... She heard the door open and Inuyasha yell, 'Home!' She smiled to her self.

"Hope you like the breakfast I made y-." Her sentence was cut off. She stood there just staring at Inuyasha. He had no shirt on and this made her squirm. I mean she had seen him without a shirt on befor, but, this time, something was diffrent. She just couldn't put her finger on it...

"Umm... That I ..umm.. made you."

Inuyasha gave that cocky smile again, this time cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh? You made breakfast? Well im going to hoop in the shower first. Lotta sludge out there."

"Um, yeah, ok. I'll fix you a plate for when you get out. It's almost done."

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom (which was visable from the dining room table) and shut the door. Kagome heard the water turn on and she went about finishing breakfast.

About 5 minutes later breakfast was ready and she sat the plates on the table. She heard, this time the shower water turn off. She sat down at the table and decided she would wait for Inuyasha to come eat with her. I mean it shouldn't take to long to get dressed. She looked at the door and heard a clicking noise indicating that the door was being unlocked. The door opened and some steam rolled out in a 'lil white cloud.

Kagome's eyes grew a little wider and her jaw dropped slightly. Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, hanging so low, his obliques showed. His silky beautiful hair lay sticking to his body and his face. He must have towl dried off because he was wet, but not drencehed, soaked wet. Little driplets of water rolled down his body, through the creases of his abs and finding it's way down to his towel.

Inuyasha noticed the look she was giving him, and wait, do I smell a tinge of desire?

'The game has begun.' Inuyasha thought as he gave a sly, cocky smile yet again, and walked towards her to sit at the table.

Kagome felt something inside her spike, Her want for him. She then caught her self staring. Quickly she closed her mouth and sat upward in her chair. Inuyasha sat down smiling, and started to eat breakfast.

'Why is HE so happy?' Kagome thought to her self. 'Do you think it's because... because...uhh' She couldn't think straight, her thoughts yet again cut short due to Inuyasha. He had looked up throw his wet bangs at her. And those cute, sexy golden eyes pierced right through to her soul. Her heart skipped a beat and her desire spiked again. Inuyasha smiled and looked back down eating again.

Kagome blushed and started eating breakfast.

"So, Inuyasha, How do you like the eggs? Good, right?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Mm hmm." He mumbled with a mouth full of egg.

The rest of the breakfast was eatin in silence.

When it was over he stood up and stretched. Kagome looked at him strecthing, then looked back down at the table. A light blush upon her cheeks. I mean his towel was so low! It looked like it was about to fall right off!

He grabbed his plate then leaned over kagome to grab hers. Inuyasha leaned over her even if just a second longer to tease his smell at her. Kagome drew a breath in and could smell his intoxicating scent. The scent of sweet fragrants of mens shampoo and conditioner, the smell of his skin, a manly smell so intoxicating that it made her slightly light headed. Then she had the urge to hold him, and cuddle up to that sexy chest of his.

Instead she blushed and sat there still while he took their plates to the sink and washed them.

"Umm, Thank you." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Eh, your welcome thanx for breakfast." Then he headed off to his room to get dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day went by rather slowly. The snow changed from drifting soft snow flakes to a hard harsh blizzard. Covering the ground in such a cerean whitness of purity. Pilling up minute by minute, inch by inch. As for me, I put some wood in the fire place and set it ablaze. Beautiful orange flames danced around letting of soft crackling noises that soothed. It was quiet, a little to quiet accually. Well, at least the quiet gave me time to think. Inuyasha seemed to be the reacurring thought in my head. Lately he seemed so-so cocky? Confident? I'm not sure what. 'Come to think of it...He seems all "smiley" and "cocky" only when he does something to...to... oh Gods! He has a higher sense of smell then humans! Do you think he can smell it when I-I, well, when he...turns me on? You don't think he can smell it, right?' Kagome thoughtfully questioned herself. 'So does that mean, that he, was he, doing it on purpose?' Kagome went over this in her head. Then she blushed a deep shade of crimson, followed by a burst of outrage and anger. "Geez! What's his problem? What is this? Some kind of game to him? Am I just a pawn in his sick and twisted experiments!" Kagome yelled out to noone. It was silent for a moment or two. The only heard thing is the crackling of the fire."heh.." A soft vengful laugh escaped her lips. 'So that's how he wants to play? Well, two can play that game...So lets play.' She smiled that same cocky smile that she despised yet loved so much about Inuyasha. And as if on cue, Inuyasha walked in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(a/n hahah you like it? I hope that it is turning out good. Sorry it took me so long to update..I have school, work, and studying. So I really do apologize. As for the first part of the story when I switched point of views...yay I know I did that...I liked the way it sounded so if you could plz bare with me...but thank you guys so much for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic... Oh and by the way im going to ask if i could get a minimum of atleast...10 reviews plz? This will tell me where this fanfic is headed. Well ty you and tell me how you like it! (smiles at you guys!) Ja ne!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Winters flame

With my luck...

_And as if on cue Inuyasha walked in..._

"Hey! I heard you screaming! Are you OK? Whats Wrong?" Inuyasha said while looking around the room with fast eyes and gripping his sheathed sword.

"Oh, it was nothing." Kagome brushed off with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at her slightly confused. Then eased up a bit.

"Jeez woman! Don't go around screaming if nothing is wrong! What is it with you?

"sorry to make you worry."

Inuyasha heard Kagome say sensually. He was kinda shocked. He had expected her to yell or be smart or something. Kami knows she loves to argue with me over nothing! But, instead she walked towards him in a sexy way, swaying her hips slightly which caught him off guard and made him nervous. A tiny sweatdrop slid down his forhead, and down his cheek. Which was now slightly rosy from the light blush upon them.

"Uhh, y-yeah...Keh! D-Dont worry about it." Inuyasha said while turning his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"Im glad your here to help protect me, Inuyasha." Kagome said stepping closer and closer to him. So near he could feel her. Like static with all his senses awake and alert. His antisipation building with whats to come. Then unexpectidley, she turned to te left and walked right past him and out the door. Inuyasha let out a breath he didnt even realize he was holding. Now, half relived, half dissapointed and angry, he turned around.

"Hey! And just where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome stopped. "My room. Why?" She said without turning around to look at him.

"N-no reason."

"In that case..." Kagome walked on towards her room.

Inuyasha just stood there dumb founded. Trying to go over what just happend in his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagom shut the door to her bedroom, grining widly as she walked over to her wondow and drew back the curtains. The sky a gloomy, dingy gray with dark ominous clouds rolling in.

_Looks like its gonna rain...With a temprature where it's at now, it would be cold enough only to be freezing rain. Hmmm the temprature did drop a couple degrees didnt it? Oh great! Just what I need, rain to ruin the beautiful snow. _-sigh-_ On a higher note! I did get Inuyasha! _Kagome chuckled softly. _What will I do next..._

Kagome walked over to her bed and plopped down, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. A few minutes passed as she lay there poundering to her self. After a few minutes of what seemed like eternity she bolted upword. "I got it!" She jumped up and ran over to her dresser. Yanking open her top drawer and frantically shoving clothes aside. It didnt take long befor she pulled out three things. A pair of lacy black thongs, a thin creamy white, silk night shirt, along with small, black cotton shorts.

_This will definately do._ Grabbing her belongings and walking over to her shower._ Thank the gods for the master bedroom. Dont want our Inuyasha to catch on do we? we cant let him no that i know...and since your smell is sooo great Inuyasha...why dont you smell me once i lather up for you._ She gave an evil smirk befor shutting her bathrrom door to start her devious plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat poundering slouched down on the couch in the living room watching tv. It had been a good couple hours since Kagome pulled her whole "charade" earlier. _Walking right past me... What the hell was that? What a pain in the ass. The worst part is, I dont know what I am so worked up about! I mean it's not like anything happend... Is it because she was acting so weird, or because I didnt do anything about it? Or was she even acting weird at all... That women, what a pain in the ass...a real pain..._

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Inuyasha was flipping through the channels without even really looking for something to watch. Matter of fact, he didn't even realize he was doing it befor he smelled what seemed like heaven. It was a sweet scent of lavender and roses intertwined with Kagome's all so natural scent. To beautiful and intoxicating for description, that tingled the senses and could bring a grown man to his knees. Or in this case, half man.

Looking toward his right he saw Kagome walking down the halway from her bedroom. He couldn't help but notice how-how...sexy she looked. She had these soft looking-quite small, black shorts on. Showing off her long, creamy white legs, that held up a beautiful upper torso. A flat stomach that was barley showing as she glided down the hallway. A white silk night shirt that clung to her smaller, perfect breasts, excentuating them... well she definatley wasn't wearing a bra... Her face, the look im sure the gods envy. Her hair tossled and wet filling in her face. Smokey green eyes standing out against long dark lashes. It was all just so sexy... I was at a lose for words befor i realized she was there next to me. Plopped down on the cushion next to me and I was gawking.

"Hey watcha watching?" Kagome's voice hit me like an alarm in my head awaking me from whta was becoming a very dirty thought.

"Uh--" Inuyasha looked over at the television noticing some lame-ol soap opera.

"Uh--I was just looking through the umm...channels." Inuyasha stamperd.

He felt stupid and couldnt belive he was acting this way. He turned towards the t.v. and started channel surfing again. Kagome grinned inwardly knowing her plan was working. She pulled her arms above her head to stretch, making what sounded like a small moan as her muscles pulled above her. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes without turning his head. A small flush of redness over took his face as he stared at the beauty befor him. At that moment she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. He hurridly looked foward wondering if she saw that he was eyeing her, praying that she didn't. She lowerd her arms from the stretch down to her side.

CRACK!

A bolt of lightning sounded outside.

Kagome screamed and hurled herself onto Inuyasha. Arms flung around his neck and her hands gripping the back of his shirt. Inuyasha couldn't think straight, couldn't breath right. His heart started pounding in his chest so loudly he could hear it in his ears. Kagomes hot breath on his neck, panting slightly. Her body pressed against him. Her heart also matching his. He was losing his control and will power to keep his hands to his self. The heat quickly rising to his cheeks and hot blood pumped through his body. With each passing second he grew more and more wanting. His pants restricting his instant hard on.

KPOV

Befor Kagome could even think about what she was doing, she had flung herself onto Inuyasha and gripped him for dear life. Her arms around his neck and body pressed against his. One leg sat in between his legs so she was half straddling him. Her devious plan long forgotten.

IPOV

_Omg, I don't think I can handle this much longer!_ Kagome's boobs were pressed against Inuyasha and he couldn't help but look down once-- ok, maybe twice...

KPOV

_Omg, omg, omg, what am I doing, I can't be like this! But, oh he is so comfortable and- No! But, I dont think I want to move... why don't I want to move?_ Kagome pressed her body slightly harder against his as onther crack of lightning was heard. _Mmm, ok maybe a little longer. No! Man, what am I thinking?_

IPOV

Inuyasha's brain was scrambled. There he was with a very sexy Kagome, very much pressed up against him and practically ontop of him. _That's it! I can't take it any longer! I'll just..._ Inuyasha raised his hand needing to touch her. The need over whelming him. _Just to touch her soft skin, her back. yeah and work with that. I'll do just that... So that way I can-_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome quickly pulled herself away from Inuyasha muttering an apology.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome jumped up and ran over to the front door. She fixed her hair, unlocked the lock and swung the front door open. The cold slapping her in the face and chilling her once extremely warmed body.

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see!"

Inuyasha strolled up behind Kagome still flushed and a little dishelved looking. And obviously frustrated. He looked past Kagome out at the door only to be looking at a guy and a girl he had met some time back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed.

_Perfect timing...jezz!_ Inuyasha thought to him self. _Damn you Sango and Miroku!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: hey omg im sry that took me forever to update! sry i moved and everything so its been kinda rough around here...

-blah- please forgive me. i know i hate it when ppl do it to me...so you can shoot me down. im already working on the next chapter it it certaintly will NOT take that long this time :) well tell me what you think! reviews are greatly appreciated! i love you guys!

-crawls in corner to write your story-


	5. Chapter 5

::Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Noo, I do not own him. DAMN IT! Are you happy now? e.e wwwaaaaahhhh ;; ::

::(A/N) -smiles with a sweat drop running down my face- w-who little ol' meee, taking that long? ehe... chyea... ;; I know, you can kill me. I totally deserve it! and whether you wanna believe it or not I actually moved, AGAIN!! What kind of shit is this huh? I'm sooo sick of moving... Well on with the fic! I'll finish this at the end of the story ol' chap::

Winters Flame

Chapter 5: Cookies and cute confessions!

Kagome pressed her lips against the mug and tilted the cup backwords a bit, allowing the warm liquid to slide down her throat. She had made hot Cocoa for everyone. So now sat Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and a very upset Inuyasha. Perched in the living room, Miroku suddenly decided to speak up.

"Aw, Kagome dear, this is wonderful, thank you," Miroku said while holding up his cup of Cocoa in reference. "Delicious." Miroku smiled as Kagome smiled back at him.

"You're welcome Miroku..." Kagome smiled at the two then chanced a glance at Inuyasha who just drank with a slight scowl on his face.

"Yes, thank you Kagome," Sango pipped in. "It really is delicious."

Kagome turned her attentions toward the couple in front of her and smiled brightly.

"So, what brings you two way out here," said Kagome, "Is something wrong?"

The couple in front of her smiled and Sango sat down her cup.

"No, actually, buisness call," Sango said looking excited. "If we exterminate this demon, it's worth a looooot of money! It's actually in this area so that's why we stopped by... we were actually wondering if we could stay a few nights if possible... yanno, save money on a hotel..."

"Yes, and as it seems that we also hadn't paid a visit to you in quite some time Kagome," Miroku added, putting a hand on Sangos lower back while she blushed furiously. "So we figured-"

'SLAP!'

Miroku was interupted by the lap to the face Sango gave him. The red welt already showing as he smirked it off. Sango fumed next to him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Sango fumed. "How many times must I tell you!?"

"But Sango deaaarrr..." Miroku whined. "We've been married for almost a year now!"

"I don't care, can't you show some decency!"

"B-but Sango dear... Inuyasha and Kagome were doing stuff so why can't we?!" Miroku retorted.

Kagome's face paled as Inuyasha spit out the Cocoa he was sipping on. Both of their faces red with embarrasment.

"Keh! What would you know about anything you perverted monk!" Inuyasha shouted.

"W-What? Don't be silly, Inuyasha and I weren't d-doing any thing..." Kagome said flustered and stuttering a bit while setting down her cup on the coffee table. Miroku smirked at this, he would figure out what exactly was going on between the two.

"And as if I would do any thing with her," Inuyasha bellowed out. Kagome's attention snapped immediately on him and her brows furrowed in anger.

"Hey! You don't have to say it that way!" Kagome said then was on her feet and stalking off toward the kitchen. "Hmph."

Miroku sighed in pity at the two. It was so obvious to him that they liked each other, why couldn't they just admit it? Kagome then returned with a smile on her face.

"Well any who, you can most certaintley stay here you two... for as long as you need. I missed you two any way and we have a lot to catch up on," Kagome smiled brightly as she spoke. Sango started smiling along with her, along with Miroku. Kagome always had a way of lifting a heavy atmosphere and making people smile. She just had the gift to spread joy. "Come on you two you can use the room in the back."

Sango and Miroku stood up to go grab their bags and take it to the back room as Kagome lead the way.They chatted excitedly and Kagome lead them down the hallway passing a bathroom as they went. The room was diagnol from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's room was on the left and at the very end of the hallway. As Sango and Miroku's room was on the right and across from the bathroom, down the hall a bit. Kagome opened the door leading into their room and Sango and Miroku stepped in. Plush carpet covered the floor in a beige color. The walls were an off white and the comforter to the full size bed was a deep red tone. Beside the bed, was a night stand, on it was a small lamp and an alarm clock. On the far right was a was an empty closet, it had plenty of room for their things. All together, the room was wonderfully coordinated and simple. It was more then enough to make someone feel at home.

This is the room Miroku and Sango always stayed in, and they loved it. Of course at one time, before Sango and Miroku were together, she had stayed with Kagome in her room.

Kagome smiled and left the two to unpack their things. She walked back down the hallway and into the living room. She didn't see Inuyasha, so, she started picking up the mugs and taking them to the kitchen. Well atleast now that other people were over she wouldn't go mad being around Inuyasha alone all the time. This is just what she needed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This is EXACTLY what I didn't need,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood up irratated. 'Why did they have to come bother me here!?' Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Miroku perched on the couch smirking up at Inuyasha.

"Look Miroku, I don't know what your going on about, but aint nothing going on between me and Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted out, his blood boiling with the urge to kill the man in front of him.

It had been a couple days since Miroku and Sango had arrived and Kagome and Sango were out shopping... again. Apparently, girls can't get enough of spending their money on useless thing like candles and batteries. Things that Inuyasha had already gotten. They just wanted to leave him here with Miroku to be torchered! It was a conspiracy... he knew it.

"Ah, why are you getting all flustered Inuyasha? I was just simply wondering if you two had gotten any closer since we left," Miroku stated calmly as Inuyasha's face started turning red. He couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment, it looked like a bit of both. It was written all over Inuyasha's face that he liked Kagome!

"KEH," Inuyasha huffed and turned his head to the side. He felt his cheeks burning and wished that he could get rid of the tingling sensation he felt in his gut. "What do you know about any thing you perverted monk! I'm surprised Sango still sticks around." He murmered out the last bit.

Miroku smiled.

"If you like her Inuyasha, why not pursue her? Your so stubborn sometimes..."

Inuyasha's cheeks burned a deep red.

"Stubborn?! I'm not stubborn! Who do you think your talking to! Hmph," Inuyasha gave a small quirky smirk, "Besides who would like Kagome!? She is evil! Plus, she is not pretty at all!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango had just finished shopping for their necessities...batteries, food, water... and a few other things. Like: a couple new outfits, the stuff to make cookies, hair srcunchies, and some new boots for the two! Hey, why not huh? Sango felt like they both needed the boots, so why not.

The two walked chirply up the walk to the house, making comments on the little bit of snow that they did have- due to rain it was all mucky and brown now.

As Kagome entered the door, she was about to say 'hi' when she heard Inuyasha talking loudly to Miroku in the living room. He was standing with his back turned toward her as he declared loudly that noone would like Kagome and that she wasn't pretty at all.

Kagome's fury instantly shot up and she saw Inuyasha tense. He turned around slowly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ehe, K-Kagome! Hey, what are you doing home so early? Ehehe..." Inuyasha laughed nervously as he stood there trembeling. What did he get himself into?

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was strained and tense. Forcefully trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Which... didn't happen.

"Inuyasha! You jerk!! Who do you think you are? Calling me evil, oh you've yet to see evil! Your so FRUSTRATING!" Kagome strutted over and grabbed his ear and yank on it as he yelped.

"Hmph serves you right!" Kagome was flustered and disshelved.

"I should give you a subdueing spell, I know the perfect word for you too... how about 'sit boy' yeah, sounds good to me." Kagome mumbled as she stalked off toward the kitchen with a couple grocery bags in hand. Sango followed too, after she shot Inuyasha the most evil glare ever. Inuyasha jumped back a bit.

"I-I'm not scared! See Miroku! Eviiiiiil!!!" Inuyasha huffed and headed out the door growling. Before the door even had a chance to close, he bound off toward the trees. He liked a particular cherry blossom tree that stood really tall and big in the middle of the property. So that's where he went.

Miroku on the other hand sighed and got up to help the girls with the groceries.

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was night now and the sweet smell of rice, miso soup, and fish emanted from the kitchen and spread throughout the entire house. Inuyasha had yet to return and the snow had already begun to fall. It was coming down heavily. The winds hadn't picked up yet so they were floating down gently. Covering the ground wonderfully. The snow flakes were huge and the ground already had a good coat of about 3 inches of snow. Miroku had brought in some of the fire wood and thrown it into the fireplace in the living room. Of course they had heating, but what fun would winter be without a nice fire going also?

Dinner was ready and Sango set the table. Kagome decided she would go look for Inuyasha. She was kind of worried now. So with a small sigh she threw on her coat and shoes and headed outside.

'It's a beautiful sight at night, it really is.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked at all the fresh powder on the ground.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted. She walked out further into the yard and looked around. It was hard to see considering the only light any where near here was the light from her house. She made a couple turns calling his name out and yelling about dinner being ready. Her eyes scanned the yard and she thought she saw a glint of red in the Goshinboku. The cherry tree a few yards away. The snow made a crunching noise under her feet as she made her way over. When she got there she stood at the bottom and looked up, spotting him immediately.

She smiled and spoke softly.

"Inuyasha, dinner is ready. Why don't you come join us? Come on now, get down from there."

Inuyasha simply 'kehed' and kept his gaze off into the distance. Kagome sighed and smiled leaning against the tree.

"Yanno,you were pretty badly wounded when you first got here Inuyasha," This caught Inuyasha's attention and his ears swiveled her way. He turned his head to look down at her, he was kind of shocked to hear her speak about it. She had a peaceful expression and her eyes glazed a bit as if remenising.

"Your blood, it was everywhere. All I could think was how much I wished for you to live..." Kagome had gone completely into her thoughts seeing everything in her minds eye as she spoke. Remebering everything.

"I found you right here under this tree that day... and even though you were wounded you really were so beautiful..."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned rosy.

"And those cute ears..." She giggled. "Oh, I had to touch 'em. You always get so annoyed when I do that huh?" Kagome asked as more of a rhetorical question while Inuyasha turned even redder.

"I didn't feel pity for you, but I did feel sorrow. You must have been through so much. Noone deserves that, you should be happy...

So I vowed I would try my best to heal your wounds and make you happy as long as you stayed with me.

well, I'm glad that you decided to stay here with me Inuyasha. And I think I know the best way to make your stomach happy..."

Kagome pushed off the tree and looked up at him smiling.

"Besides, I'll make cookies if you come down..." She bribed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this girl, or what he was hearing. He leaped down next to her. He put his hands in his Haori which he seemed to be wearing more often then not and started to walk to the house.

"Alright i'll go. Just stop talking my ear off. You better make those cookies too!"

Kagome smiled walking next to him as they made their way to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner was over and the cookies were all eaten, the four of them sat in the living room telling jokes and laughing loudly. They had been drinking a few cups of sake. It was getting late and the winds were really picking up. The whistling from the wind was heard throughout the entire house and the snow was getting deeper. The snow storm finally got here. Well, atleast the power was still on and that's all that mattered right now.

All four chuckled coming down from a good laugh. Their cheeks were rosy and they were pretty tipsy.

Kagome looked past her friends and out the window.

"Well, looks like you two won't be out demon huntin' tomorrow, eh?" Kagome spoke to Miroku and Sango her voice slurring some what.

They both nodded their 'no's' smiling and sipped the last of their sake. Sango then yawned loudly and Miroku stood up.

"Well, everyone, it's been fun...but, I think it's time for me for bed... bed for me... what about you Sango my love?"

"yes... I think so too.." Sango stood up as well swaying a bit till Miroku steadied her. They all said their goodnights, shared another giggle and the couple went off to their bed.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat for a minute in a comfortable silence, watching the fire dance with all it's magic.

They both sat at opposite ends of the couch. Kagome was about to speak then but, Inuyasha spoke up.

"My mother used to make me cookies every winter... when she was done baking them we would decorate 'em together, she always gave me the last one... "

Kagome stared at him in a slight awe. He never really spoke much about his past... especially about his late mother...

"She would let me lay my head on her lap and she would stroke my hair as she sang to me."

Inuyasha eyes were filled with sadness remembering his late mother.

All the memories came flooding back to him everytime around this year. Kagome couldn't help but feel so useless at the moment. She didn't know what to say to him. So, she looked on at him, watching the emotions play across his features. Then as quickly as it had come, it went. His eyes snapped up at her and he smirked. Kagome frowned.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your gawking at me." Inuyasha stated.

Kagomes frown deepend. "No im not!" She said looking away and huffing, a light blush playing across her features.

'hmph, cocky son of a-'

"Sure, you can deny it all you want, I saw you looking at me."

"Make sure your hands are clean before you point fingers Inuyasha!"

"What's that suppoused to mean any way!?"

"I've seen you lookin at me too!"

"Keh, don't flatter yourself... and what's that suppoused to mean? Your admitting you were looking ta me now?" Inuyasha smirked getting cocky again.

"Ugh, your so- so-"

"so, what Kagome? Go on, say it!"

"FRUSTRATING!"

"Yeah well, speak for yourself princess!" Inuyasha retorted they were nose to nose and growling at each other. Then out of no where...

Kagome giggled.

Which turned into a laugh. She started laughing so hard she was holding her sides in sweet agony. Inuyasha stared at her like she was a madman.

"What's so damn funny!?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome tried to stop laughing, but to no avail.

This confirmed it. She was nuts... off her rocker. Even so... she was so cute when she laughed...

And like they say, laughter is infectious... because for no reason, as he stared at her, Inuyasha too started laughing. Chuckling lightly as Kagome held her sides and her eyes watered. A few minutes passed and it slowly subsided. Kagome smiled up at him, her cheeks pink and her eyes glistening.

Inuyasha chuckled between words as he spoke.

"What was that about?"

"Did any one ever tell you how cute you are when your angry?"

Inuyasha blushed furiously and stutterd over his next choice of words. Fumbling around in his mind the right thing to say. Then Kagome's face changed and she looked him in the eyes... bearing straight into his soul. Like only she could see what was hurting him.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome reached both arms up and put them on either side of his cheeks as he turned cherry red. He didn't know what was going on but he froze up and stared at her.

"K-Kagome..."

Kagome gently pulled him down and Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as they closed halfway. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms grew sweaty. All he could see was kagome, lost in her trance. She looked at him with the most loving expression... he hadn't seen that expression since his mother...

She pulled him down closer... and past her face. She pulled his head into her lap and started running her fingers through his hair. It was soft as silk and glided easily inbetween her fingers as she tugged gently through his hair. Inuyasha's heart quickend.

"K-Kagome...?"

With Kagome's other hand she rubbed his ears one at a time. Using her pointer, middle finger, and thumb. She started humming gently and something Inuyasha had never felt before washed over him. He couldn't describe it and he didn't really want to think much of it at the time... He relaxed completely and nuzzled his head into her lap. Slowly his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Breathing in her scent.

She really did smell nice...

It must of been the alcohol getting to him.

And Kagome was the last thing on his mind before he drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.

A/N WAI!! bwhaha. Hows that? I made it longer for you guys! Oh and I drew a blueprint of the house... in a couple days i'll have it up on my profile if you wanna check it out! its extra for being a slacker... chyea. I'm surprised that you guys are still keeping up with me! I have been making time for this when so much is going on! I graduate high school in 1 day! woot friday is graduation. Then after the summer im moving to japan! excited? I think so! Misawa here I come: I'll be attending college there. once again sry it took sooo long. 


End file.
